My first date
by Kirinenko
Summary: ¿Fracasará Frau en ganarse el corazón de cierto moreno? AU TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. El reto

Autor Original: Black Romeo

ID: 4522224

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **El reto**_

Mikage/Celestina sonrió orgullosamente ante el reflejo de su mejor amigo en el espejo. Con su suave cabello chocolate colgando suavemente de sus lados, brillantes ojos esmeraldas y rubor rojizo, Teito Klein podría hacer que cualquier chica le diese su dinero. El susodicho moreno estaba casualmente vestido con un jersey blanco perla de cuello en V de manga larga, vaqueros negros y zapatillas. Una delgada cadena de plata con un diminuto diamante redondo de color negro adornaba su esbelto cuello, el único accesorio que aceptó llevar ante la insistencia de Mikage. Aunque, ¿en qué narices no estaba insistiendo Mikage? Desde unas adorables horquillas de color rosa para el pelo hasta estúpidas minifaldas, el estúpido rubio insistía en que se pusiese todo eso, como razonó, haría que ese tipo se enamorara de él. Pero, ¿no era porque Frau le quería desde el principio, que se atrevió a pedirle al infame y malhumorado chico del instituto que saliese con él (haciendo recibido numerosos golpes y una mejilla hinchada en el proceso)?. Mikage y sus extrañas razones; un extraño tema en el que ni siquiera valía la pena aventurarse, pues podría implicar daño cerebral permanente.

"Aww, Teito. Te ves tan lindo. Frau va a volverse loco después de verte" bromeó Mikage.

El moreno miró a su amigo. ¿Toda la población rubia era un puñado de idiotas? Cada rubio que había conocido estaba seriamente afectado por la idiotez de algún modo u otro, hasta el aparentemente normal Hakuren, que cree que este nuevo admirador suyo es la creación más hermosa que del jefe de los cielos, que tendía a ser el mayor mujeriego de todos, que el mundo alguna vez había visto.

"En serio, Mikage, es por ti que estoy forzado a esto. Recuerda que no voy a dejarte escapar tan fácilmente por forzarme a estar en esta vergonzosa situación. Ese tipo se atrevió a pedirme salir delante de toda la clase, no tiene vergüenza y, para más, ¿acosa a tu mejor amigo?" Teito se dejó caer en el sofá, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. Se recostó hacia atrás, descansando suavemente su cabeza en el sofá. Mikage le miró con una sonrisa todavía.

Recuerdos de ese día volvieron a asaltarle. _Voces y muchas voces, como se esperaba de un viernes normal en el Instituto del Distrito 7. Era la última clase del día y ya que estaban libres, los estudiantes estaban chismorreando y vagando por los alrededores. Teito estaba en su asiento, guardando las cosas en su mochila mientras Mikage estaba sentado en su escritorio, despotricando sobre un partido de béisbol cercano, a lo que su amigo le prestaba atención a medias. De repente, los caóticos sonidos de la multitud fueron cayendo hasta llegar a tenues murmullos mientras una figura se abría paso entre la multitud. Teito ladeó la cabeza para ver más allá de Mikage e inmediatamente vio el cabello rubio puntiagudo del capitán del equipo de baloncesto, Frau, acercándose a él. La expresión seria que lucía hizo que, inmediatamente, Teito se pusiera en posición defensiva. Mikage también se bajó del escritorio y se colocó al lado de Teito._

" _¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Teito, irritado por ser observado._

" _¡Tengo algo que decir!"_

" _Bien, ¿qué es?"_

 _Frau pareció dudar con esto. Respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Una vez estuvo seguro de que no tartamudearía, dejó salir el aire y finalmente dijo "¡Quiero que salgas conmigo!"_

 _Toda la clase se quedó en silencio, mirando boquiabiertos a su ídolo. La mandíbula de Mikage prácticamente cayó por esto y, sobre Teito, solo miró fijamente a Frau, como si no creyese lo oído._

" _¿Perdona?"_

" _¡Dije que te quiero y quiero que salgas conmigo!" respondió Frau, un poco más alto._

 _Con un rápido movimiento, Teito le tiró de la corbata, obligando a Frau a descender hasta su nivel._

" _¿Estás intentando burlarte de mí?"_

" _N-No, de verdad me gustas…" tartamudeó Frau, a pesar de la presión que tenía en el cuello._

" _Dilo de nuevo y juro que te arrancaré la garganta" amenazó Teito, apretando el agarre._

" _T-Te quiero…"_

 _Con esto, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda que le hizo perder el equilibrio y el pobre muchacho cayó contra los escritorios. Incluso antes de que pudiese tocar su rostro fue golpeado sin piedad, hasta que el furioso moreno fue alejado por su amigo rubio._

" _Eso es suficiente, Teito" ordenó Mikage._

 _La multitud jadeó mientras el capitán luchaba por ponerse en pie. Toda su mejilla izquierda estaba roja e hinchada, prediciendo un futuro moratón. Un pequeño hilo de sangre se filtraba por sus labios cerrados y había algunos moratones en sus brazos._

" _Todavía me gustas" Frau sonrió, ganándose algunos jadeos de la multitud, la cual había estado presente desde el principio del culebrón. Un estudiante salió corriendo de la clase para llamar a un profesor. El rostro de Teito estaba roo del enfado mientras alzaba su puño, apuntando al rostro casi desfigurado de Frau. Pero Mikage intervino._

" _Ya veo, así que le quieres de verdad" sonrió Mikage, sus manos plantadas firmemente para evitar más violencia si era necesario. El atrapado moreno, por otro lado, se había quedado en silencio y miraba tontamente a su amigo, dudando si era Mikage o algún clon androide._

 _Frau sonrió "¿Qué te apuestas?"_

" _Hey, Romeo, espera un segundo"_

 _Pero Mikage nunca llegó a decir la razón pues un profesor de pelo negro entró corriendo "¡Dejad de pelear!" y entonces sus ojos cayeron en el herido capitán "¡Frau-kun! ¿Cómo demonios te hiciste eso?" rápidamente se arrodilló a su lado para comprobar si había alguna herida grave. Después de todo, ese chico parecía ser la razón de que los escritorios y sillas estuviesen volvados._

" _¿Ah, esto? No es gran cosa, solo algunos rasguños" Frau agitó las manos para mostrar que estaba perfectamente bien._

 _Bastien suspiró "Eso no significa que vaya a dejar que te muevas por ahí con la cara hinchada. Ven a la enfermería" solo entonces el sonido de la última campanada resonó por toda la clase. La adolescente audiencia rápidamente salió de la clase, dedicándole algunas miradas comprensivas a su ídolo. Mikage caminó hacia Bastien y le dedicó una amistosa sonrisa._

" _Bastien-sensei, déjeme ayudar a Frau-senpai a ir a la enfermería. No necesita preocuparse por un asunto tan simple y, ¿no debería estar en la reunión de profesor en el despacho del director?"_

" _¡Oh, lo olvidé! Gracias, Mikage-kun. Por favor, cuida de Frau-kun, ¡debo irme!" con esto, Bastien-sensei salió con rapidez de la clase, dejando al trio viéndole desaparecer. Entonces Mikage giró el rostro para encarar a su amigo con una mirada pensativa y dijo "Oye, Teito, ¿no tenías algo de trabajo también? ¿Algo relacionado con Castor-senpai?" dándose cuenta de repente, el moreno rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta sin mirar de nuevo, arrastrando su mochila con él. Después de todo, Castor también tenía reputación de ser un sádico además de ser el estudiante más inteligente del instituto._

" _¿Y? ¿Qué quieres?"_

 _Mikage se sentó en el escritorio y llevó las manos a su pecho con una expresión seria. El ámbar afilado se clavó en el azul. Era como si estuviese inspeccionando el corazón de Frau._

" _¿Vas en serio de verdad?"_

 _Frau lo miró con desconcierto "¿Acerca de?"_

" _De Teito. ¿De verdad le quieres?"_

" _¿Quieres que lo pruebe?"_

 _Mikage negó con la cabeza "Quiero que lo muestres"_

" _No sé a dónde quieres llegar"_

" _Dejaré que vayas a una cita con Teito. Pero no me malinterpretes, es una prueba"_

 _Frau solo miró a Mikage._ Claro, esto es un sueño. _Mikage, sin embargo, tomo eso como una señal para seguir._

" _Tienes que asegurarte de que te bese para el final del día. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"_

" _Pero, para empezar, Teito nunca aceptará venir" dijo Frau con desanimo._

" _Eso déjamelo a mí. Pero escucha" Mikage señaló con un dedo a Frau "Si fallas, tienes que olvidarte de Teito. Ahora, ¿aceptas el desafío?"_

" _¡Con gusto!" los ojos de Frau brillaron con la determinación de un amante mientras se levantaban para encarar el reto que decidiría su destino._


	2. El guardián morado

Autor Original: Black Romeo

ID: 4522224

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **El guardián morado**_

 _Una vez terminó con Frau, forzar a Teito a ir a la cita estaría 'chupado' y esos eran exactamente los pensamientos de Mikage/Celestina, antes de empezar sus inútiles intentos de persuadir a su mejor amigo para ir. Mikage sabía que ser el mejor amigo de Teito era una gran ventaja, aunque nunca lo había pensado así. Podía conseguir que el moreno hiciese cualquier cosa. Pero las teorías estaban probando ser erróneas, ¡porque Teito Klein no cambiaría en su decisión por nada! Mikage suspiró mentalmente. Es por eso que decían que las teorías solo lo son hasta que decides probarlas._

" _Vamos, Teito, es solo una cita" se quejó Mikage "No tienes por qué estar tan tenso"_

" _Eso es lo importante. ¡Esta cita que dices es mi primera cita!" espetó Teito "¡Nunca he salido con una chica y es un jodido chico!"_

" _¡¿Importa si es un chico?!" Teito se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Mikage mirando al suelo con una mirada endurecida "¿Estás diciendo que sus sentimientos no significan nada para ti solo porque es un chico?"_

 _Teito se sonrió por el repentino cambio de personalidad de su amigo. Los rasgos usualmente alegres de Mikage estaban enfundados en un extraño ceño fruncido mientras el adolescente rubio avanzaba hacia él. Literalmente podía sentir el calor en esos ardientes ojos ámbar "¿Ese es el problema, Teito?"_

 _El pequeño moreno sintió el impulso de gritar '¡Por supuesto que no!', pero no pudo encontrar el valor para gritar esa simple frase, porque había sonado como si estuviese avalando esa relación. Ese repentino pensamiento hizo que se tiñesen sus mejillas de un suave rosa, y temeroso de revelar ese insalubre sonrojo a su amigo, giró la cabeza hacia el lado. No es que Mikage pudiese verlo pero al menos esperaba que terminara con esa dura expresión._

 _Mikage suspiró, el ceño dejando su rostro tan rápido como había aparecido. Entonces lo entendió. Teito simplemente era nuevo en todo esto, no era de extrañar que estuviese nervioso. Más que un 'No puedo salir con un chico', simplemente era '¿Qué se supone que debo hacer si está burlándose de mí?'. Y aquí estaba él pensando que sabía todo de su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo es que fue tan lento para entenderle esta vez?_

" _¿Sabes, Teito? Frau-senpai parecía bastante determinado cuando se confesó delante de la clase y el modo en que recibió todos esos golpes sin una sola protesta, solo me hizo pensar que ese tipo es capaz de soportar tanto solo por tu bien" Mikage se dejó caer en el sofá, descansando la barbilla en su mano apoyada._

 _Teito no pudo evitar el lanzarle a su amigo una mirada, el cual le devolvió una sonrisa "Y de verdad quiero un niño que me llame tío" por lo que recibió un golpe de cojín justo en toda la cara. Al quitar dicho cojín, se encontró mirando a moreno furiosamente sonrojado._

" _¡¿Qué narices estás insinuando?! ¡No es como si le amara o algo!"_

 _Una astuta sonrisa apareció en los labios de Mikage "¿Ves? No negaste el hecho de que le quieres. Y realmente no tardará mucho tiempo hasta que este 'querer' se transforme en 'amor'. Así que, después de todo, Frau-senpai quizás tenga una oportunidad"_

" _¡Mikage, idiota!" pero el golpe sin verdadera intención nunca fue capaz de alcanzar su destino, entiéndase el rostro de Mikage, debido a la intervención de cierto rubio que lo atrapó a mitad de camino._

" _¡Hakuren!" jadeó Mikage al ver a su primo._

 _Totalmente arrastrando con su mano derecha un bolso bastante grande y la mano de Teito agarrada con seguridad por su izquierda, Hakuren Oak sonrió a su pariente más joven. Soltando la mano del moreno, el adolescente se permitió la libertad de suspirar mientras dejaba su equipaje._

" _¿Cómo es que vosotros dos siempre estáis peleando cada vez que vengo aquí?"_

" _¡Qué agradable sorpresa, Haku!" Mikage casi hizo que su primo tropezase con su repentino abrazo._

" _¡Te dije que dejases de llamarme así, cabezón!" se rio Hakuren, acariciando la cabeza de Mikage "De todos modos, yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te vi" y entonces sus ojos violetas recayeron en cierto moreno que jugaba inquieto con las correas de su mochila "Cuánto tiempo sin verte Teito, ¿no me abrazarás?"_

" _¡Ah!" los esmeraldas se clavaron en los cálidos y acogedores violetas. Hakuren estaba radiante, extendiendo su brazo libre hacia el moreno. Teito le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejarse ser abrazado "Veo que has crecido más" pudo sentir a Hakuren sonriendo por encima de su cabeza._

" _Y tú te has hecho mayor, onii-san"_

 _Los tres adolescentes se encontraban en la sala de estar, una vez que estuvieron sentados con una taza de café cada uno._

" _Ahora decidme, ¿qué pasa esta vez?" preguntó Hakuren bebiendo de su hermosa taza de porcelana; la taza de un azul claro lucía hermosas rosas rojas que se entrelazaban en una red de espinosas enredaderas y una línea dorada recorría la parte superior. Si no hubiera sido por sus vaqueros desteñidos y su sudadera morada, Hakuren ciertamente podría haberle quitado el papel a un noble rico del periodo antiguo. Con sus cabellos dorados y brillantes cayendo en cascada sobre su hombro izquierda agarrados por un broche de plata, ojos violetas almendrados y una figura perfecta, Hakuren Oak era un ejemplo de belleza antigua._

 _El rostro de Teito se tornó de un tono rosado al mencionar el tema anterior. Mikage, por otro lado, se animó, mostrando una sonrisa a su primo y comenzó "¡Teito tiene un nuevo admirador!"_

 _Y el impacto de las palabras casi provocó que rubio mayor se ahogase con su café. Después de darse unos no tan suaves golpes en el pecho, el adolescente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras el cálido líquido reanudaba su viaje por el esófago en lugar de pasar por el tubo de viento._

" _¡Deja de bromar, Mikage!" Hakuren miró a los ojos ámbar del otro "Casi me matas"_

" _¡N-No! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¿Por qué lo le preguntas a Teito?" esto provocó que los orbes violetas recayesen sobre el pequeño moreno, el cual se estremeció bajo la penetrante mirada._

" _Mmmm…" una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizó por su mejillas mientras Teito intentaba, desesperadamente, alzar a mirada "¡L-Lo siento!" logró tartamudear Teito, su cabeza aún inclinada por dos razones; su rostro enrojecido y la respuesta de Hakuren._

 _La expresión del joven Oak se suavizó considerablemente mientras dejaba salir una suave sonrisa "No es algo por lo que tengas que disculparte, pequeño"_

" _Entonces, ¿quién es la afortunada princesa?" preguntó Hakuren, bajando su taza._

" _Querrás decir quién es el 'afortunado príncipe'" corrigió Mikage con una sonrisa infantil adornando sus labios._

" _¿Eh?" los violetas se ensancharon ligeramente ante la corrección posiblemente errónea._

" _¡Es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, Frau!"_

 _Hakuren jadeó y el rostro de Teito ganó una nueva tonalidad de rojo al mencionar el nombre. Mikage golpeó ligeramente el hombro de su primo para devolver al preocupado rubio a la realidad "Hola, Haku, ¿estás aquí?"_

" _¡¿T-Te refieres al chico que tiene el récord de ser el más rápido del Distrito 7?!" al ver a su primo asentir para afirmar, Hakuren se permitió mirar al moreno un segundo antes de que sus labios se estirasen en una gran sonrisa, y sus ojos brillasen de reconocimiento._

" _Pero aquí hay un único problema" suspiró Mikage, pasando una mano a través de su pelo de color arena. Tomando el silencio del de ojos morados como señal de seguir, dijo "Teito se negó a siquiera ir a una cita con él"_

"¡¿Pero por qué?!"

" _¡Porque no saldré con un chico!" el moreno de ojos esmeralda iba a subir las escaleras pero detuvo inmediatamente sus pasos al escuchar el 'supuesto' chantaje._

" _¿Sabes? Recuerdo un momento en que te ayudé a escapar de clase de Aritmética; tenías que cuidar de Labrador-senpai porque tenía un resfriado y prometiste devolverme el favor…" Hakuren dejó de hablar poco a poco, dejando que el moreno digiriese los hechos._

 _Teito tragó "¿Y b-bien?"_

 _Hakuren se inclinó para mirar a Teito a los ojos, con esa sonrisa traviesa sin dejar jamás sus labios "Quiero que el favor sea devuelto, ahora"_

Mikage sonrió ante el recuerdo. Si no hubiese sido por su 'gran' primo, solo Dios sabe cuánto le habría llevado el convencer a Teito de esto, sin romperse los huesos. En momentos como este, estaba tan agradecido con Dios por darle tan buenos amigos. Uno que era como un hermano mayor y otro que encajaba bastante bien en el papel de hermana. Eran su pequeña familia cuando estaba lejos de su casa.

El rubio reflexionó sobre estos pensamientos mentalmente, obvio que ajeno a los violetas observándole con una sonrisa "Ese idiota…"


	3. En el camino del amante

Autor Original: Black Romeo

ID: 4522224

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **En el camino del amante**

Las ramas arañaban la ventana de vidrio cerrada, produciendo un chasquido audible. Los rayos dorados que penetraban a través de la gruesa placa de vidrio, bañaban la habitación en un color amarillo brillante. Mikage/Celestina estaba sentado en su sofá, viéndose bastante ansioso por algo. Movía las piernas bastante para que nadie notara lo terriblemente nervioso que estaba por no ser el que saliese realmente en esa mañana. Miró a su compañero, el moreno en cuestión estaba demasiado tranquilo y no rompió ninguno de sus (restantes) muebles. Todo este tiempo estuvo mirando el techo con los labios apretados en una fina línea y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. _Dios sabe lo que está pasando dentro de su cabeza. Dicho esto, ¿qué es lo que Frau-senpai va a hacer?_ Se preguntaba Mikage. _Después de todo, es Teito. ¿Y si falla…?_

Un sonido suave y melodioso rompió su tren de pensamientos y el adolescente rubio se encontró mirando hacia la puerta con expresión neutral antes de que la realidad le llegase y se le iluminara el rostro. _Solo tengo que creer en él_. Mikage trotó la pequeña distancia y le dedicó a su primo (el cual salió de la cocina por el sonido de la puerta) y al sorprendido moreno una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta.

Teito Klein tembló se estremeció ligeramente cuando Mikage anunció al invitado más esperado de la mañana, _¡Frau!_ Tragando saliva, echó un vistazo a su cita y se quedó sin aliento, para su irritación. Había esperado que el estúpido capitán llevase algo extravagante como lo hacía normalmente. Pero el alto rubio estaba vestido con una chaqueta de montar azul con capucha y una camisa negra asomándose desde su cremallera medio abierta. Unos vaqueros desteñidos y unas zapatillas cubriendo su parte inferior. Su pelo era el desastre de siempre y estaba casi brillando como el oro, pero la parte más seductora eran sus heladas piscinas que parecían mirarle con la misma sensación de asombro.

Frau estaba, literalmente, enamorándose por segunda vez. Dios, no era de extrañar que Teito estuviese en el 'Top ten de los guapos' del instituto, aunque habría preferido la palabra 'hermoso' para describir al chico frente a sus ojos. Incluso con la condición que le pidieron del beso y no al contrario, dudaba que hubiese sido capaz de detenerse incluso si le costaba acabar en coma. _Esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, la piel increíblemente suave y roja._

"Frau-senpai está ya babeando~" canturreó Mikage, devolviendo al capitán al presente. Inmediatamente les dio una brillante sonrisa a todos y dijo con timidez "¿Qué pasa, chicos?" para diversión de los primos.

Teito inmediatamente giró la cabeza hacia la (ahora de repente más interesante) pequeña lámpara de noche en la mesa cercana, pero falló miserable en esconder el sonrojo. _¿Cómo puede ese idiota pervertido verse tan bien? No, no es guapo. Solo se ve mejor que los otros chicos, eso es todo._ El moreno de ojos esmeraldas estaba esforzándose bastante por hacerse creer que su cita solo se veía diferente, así que no se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo se movía tras él.

"Frau-senpai se ve bastante bien, ¿eh, Teito?" susurró Mikage en su oreja.

"¡Waaah!" con esto, el sorprendido adolescente se cayó del sofá y aterrizó en el suelo de madera con un ruido sordo.

"¡¿Qué fue eso, Mikage?!" el moreno miró al rubio sentado en su lugar, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¿Algo está mal, Teito?" preguntó Hakuren, apresurándose hacia el con Frau detrás.

"¡Ah, n-no! ¡E-Estoy bien! Solo me caí del sofá" tartamudeó Teito frotándose ligeramente la espalda.

"¿No es obvio? Aquí" Frau extendió su mano derecha para que Teito la cogiese.

El moreno observó el ofrecimiento de ayuda durante un segundo antes de permitir que el calor arrasara sus mejillas "Puedo levantarme solo" dijo, alejando la mano del rubio. Con esto, obtuvo tres reacciones diferentes de los espectadores. Hakuren suspiró, Mikage estaba haciendo pucheros y Frau estaba sonriendo como si fuese normal que Teito actuase de ese modo.

"Nos vemos más tarde entonces" Frau se despidió de los primos mientras él y un Teito terriblemente sonrojado salían del porche.

"¡Disfrutad de vuestra cita!" dijo Hakuren desde detrás, despidiéndose con la mano.

"¡Buena suerte, Frau-senpai!" gritó Mikage al máximo de sus pulmones, para vergüenza de Teito y desconcierto de Hakuren. El rubio capitán, sin embargo, giró la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa confiada al chico antes de cerrar la puerta de hierro cubierta de hiedras.

Al salir, Frau se permitió respirando profundamente el dulce aire primaveral antes de dejar que sus orbes azules se clavasen en la sorprendida mirada de su compañía. La ansiosa mirada de Teito estaba fija en el tan llamado vehículo de Frau, una reluciente moto negra con dos cascos colgando de las asas.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó, señalando la moto con un dedo tembloroso, su rostro ya pálido ante el pensamiento de subir.

"Es mi moto, enano. Espero que no planeases ir al 'sitio sorpresa' en algún elegante carruaje tirado por caballos. Lo siento, no soy tan rico" informó Frau antes de tirarle el otro casco al moreno después de ponerse uno.

Teito miró al adolescente mayor "¡Tío Kreuz no me deja montar en moto!"

"Pues ahora lo harás" antes de que pudiese protestar, Teito fue arrastrado a la parte de atrás del asiento y pronto Frau se unió a él. El vehículo emitió un pequeño quejido cuando su dueño le dio un puntapié al principio y entonces aceleró por la desierta calle, provocando que le pobre moreno buscara desesperadamente algo para agarrarse. Como si sintiese su preocupación, Frau soltó una de sus manos para coger tranquilamente la de Teito y guiar la pequeña mano alrededor de su cintura "Sabes que te caerás si te sientas así" pudo sentir el rostro del moreno enrojecerse rápidamente.

"Y-Yo" pero seguidamente su otra mano fue forzada a una posición similar. El pobre de Teito solo podía observar la ropa negra con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada por la vergüenza.

Los labios del rubio mayor se crisparon con eso. Con su visor oscureciendo la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, Frau dirigió el vehículo hacia una esquina.

Hakuren Oak acababa de regresar cuando un ruido a raspar llamó su atención. Dando media vuelta, se encontró con que su primo avanzaba sigilosamente por el patio hacia la pareja, escondiéndose ocasionalmente tras un árbol para evitar ser visto (añadiéndole un efecto cómico). Después de asegurarse de que su ídolo había encendido la moto, Mikage no desperdició tiempo en saltar al coche de Hakuren (por lo que el dueño decidió demandar al rubio más tarde) y salió a carretera, dejando a su pariente suspirando y negando con la cabeza por su alocada acción.

Los dos habían estado montados durante media hora cuando Frau escuchó las primeras intenciones de una esperada conversación de la boca del moreno. Sus labios temblaron un poco, antes de que Frau escuchase un pequeño susurro tras él "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Alzando una ceja de color arena perfectamente, el rubio giró su cabeza durante un segundo para echar un vistazo al adolescente, que todavía tenía la cabeza inclinada y dijo un "Si", encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mmm… antes, ese día de clase, ¿por qué te confesaste delante de todo el mundo?" _las confesiones normalmente debían mantenerse en secreto. Entonces, ¿qué estaba planeando hacer? ¿Burlarse de mí? ¿Entonces todavía sigue burlándose?_ Los pensamientos lo habían estado asaltando durante un tiempo hasta ahora y quería la respuesta directamente del culpable en sí mismo. En su mente, Teito aun esperaba que el rubio le respondiese un 'si', para poder darle una paliza y entonces olvidar completamente ese alboroto que se había montado. Pero entonces, una vez más, el moreno admitió a regañadientes para sí mismo con un ligero sonrojo que, en algún lugar muy alejado de su corazón, quería escuchar un suave 'no'.

Los hombros de Frau se relajaron considerablemente ante la pregunta. Había estado esperando que Teito le preguntara algo así. _Es hora de confesar sobre la confesión anterior_ , pensó con un suspiro.

El fuerte viento golpeaba los cascos, amortiguando cualquier otro sonido con su vigor. Y se mantuvo así durante un tiempo; ambos estaban en silencio. El moreno de ojos verdes alzó la cabeza, preguntándose si el idiota pervertido escucho su pregunta. Y estaba a punto de repetirla una vez más cuando fue silenciado por un fuerte susurro-

"Quería ser rechazado por ti delante de la clase"

Ante esto, Teito no pudo evitar el mirar la espalda de su cita con los ojos esmeraldas abiertos de par en par. _¡¿Había planeado ser rechazado desde el principio?!_

"¡¿Qué?!"

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa. _Teito era tan fácil de sorprender_ "Quería que toda la clase fuese testigo de que eres a lo que más valoro. Y estaba seguro de que si era rechazado por ti delante de todos, ninguna chica volvería a venir a por mí. Porque no puedo soportar amar a nadie más" Frau miró por encima de su hombro para mostrarle a su compañero una cálida sonrisa.

Ajeno a Frau, el corazón de Teito aceleró sus latidos.


	4. Sonrisas VS miradas

Autor Original: Black Romeo

ID: 4522224

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Sonrisas VS miradas**_

 _¡Han pasado años desde que ha visto algo así!_

El pequeño moreno no podía evitar mirar con los ojos muy abiertos el sitio en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Globos, el tentador olor de los puestos de comida, las tiendas de muñecos, los deliciosos gritos, era como si alguien hubiese vuelto atrás en el tiempo y volviera a ser el inocente niño de cinco años tirando de la manga larga de su tío para llevarlo a la gran noria, que el hombre de cabello plateado cumpliría fácilmente con esa sonrisa siempre tan gentil. Solía ser muy divertido y luego el alegre par regresaba a casa, cada uno cargando con una esponjosa nube de algodón de azúcar y cogidos de la mano. Teito felizmente despotricaría acerca de lo pequeño que parecía todo desde lo alto de la noria, a lo cual Fia Kreuz respondería con una suave sonrisa.

 _Esos viejos tiempos…_

Ahora que lo pensaba, ya habían pasado diez años desde el accidente, ese horrible accidente que le dejó sin hogar y le forzó a pasar los últimos años pasando de un hogar de acogida a otro. Estaba tan frustrado, Dios sabe lo harto que estaba. Teito suspiró.

"¡Hey, bella durmiente!"

Saliendo instantáneamente de su estupor, el moreno alzó la mirada hacia el alto rubio, clavando sus sorprendidas esmeraldas en los preocupados azules. A pesar del tono burlón, el rostro de Frau estaba enmascarado por leve preocupación mientras retiraba su mano al costado otra vez. Había estado moviendo la mano enfrente de los distraídos ojos esmeraldas, solo para descubrir a Teito mirando la noria como a una estatua de alabastro. Durante un momento, Frau había pensado que Teito de verdad había caído en coma y se estaba reprendiendo mentalmente por tener una idea tan tonta.

"¿Te sientes mal, Teito?" preguntó con genuina preocupación.

"¿Eh? ¡N-No! L-Lo siento, me distraje un poco" respondió Teito con una sonrisa tímida. Frau todavía parecía un poco incrédulo. Pero los restos de preocupación desaparecieron rápidamente cuando el moreno de ojos verdes decidió darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora que hizo que el pervertido se la devolviera con una sonrisa por su parte.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Teito, expectante, mientras pasaban por el inmenso 'océano' de gente. Frau sonrió; nunca había visto al chico así de energético, excepto cuando estaba con Mikage o Hakuren "¿Qué tal si empezamos con las tazas? Si puedes soportar eso, entonces pensaré en la montaña rusa" respondió el rubio con una sonrisa burlona por la que recibió una mirada asesina de su compañero.

"¡¿Qué narices quieres decir?! ¡No soy un crío!" replicó Teito, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, un puchero adornando sus rasgos faciales.

"Nunca dije eso, ¿sabes?"

La sangre continuó drenándose a sus mejillas hasta que se volvieron de un rojo carmesí brillante. Dejado completamente sin una respuesta idónea, le dio a Frau la oportunidad de reírse a su costa.

"Jajajaja…amigo, eres tan lindo"

Y el comentario de este último no ayudó a su condición tampoco, en su lugar, prendió sus mejillas mientras el pobre moreno intentando no desmayase por el inmenso incremento de sangre llegando a su rostro. Frau estaba riéndose a carcajadas hasta que le metieron un codazo en el abdomen para callarle.

"Au… Eso fue excesivo" el rubio hizo una mueca, sosteniéndose el abdomen.

Ahora era el turno de Teito de reírse cando Frau lo miró "Te lo mereces, idiota"

"De todos modos, vayamos a la atracción antes de que te rompa algunos huesos" declaró Frau antes de coger la mano de Teito y correr hacia adelante.

El ligero color en Teito no pasó desapercibido para cierto rubio que se había refugiado detrás de un gran árbol de cerezos en flor con una leve sonrisa en sus labios "Parece que os divertís"

"¡Frauuuuuu! ¡P-Para!"

Pero las vanas protestas fueron completamente ahogadas en el fuerte aire cuando la taza de color azul y verde giró a una velocidad incluso más rápida (si era capaz de hacerlo, ya que estaba a punto de desmontarse del todo).

Frau le dedicó al moreno una sonrisa burlona desde el otro lado de su asiento, sus firmes manos sobre la rueda giratoria, pero incluso él parecía un poco cansado "¿Ya? Oh, puedes coger esto" bromeó "Vamos a ir un poco más rápido" ignorando totalmente la protesta del encargado de fondo "¡Esto va a explotar!"

Mikage, que se había estado escondiendo tras el mostrador, solo suspiró "Frau-senpai no cambiará nada"

Pasó la brisa.

"Entonces, ¿disfrutaste del viaje?" preguntó Frau mientras el dúo se dirigía hacia la salida. Teito estaba un poco mareado por lo que hizo el rubio antes y estaba esforzándose para no vomitar el almuerzo d antes o, mejor aún, para no dejarse caer por completo. Todavía estaba tambaleándose sobre sus piernas cuando, de alguna manera, salir de allí, agarrándose de las barandas de seguridad.

"Hey, Teito"

"…"

"¿Teito?"

"¿Tú que crees? ¡¿No podías al menos frenar un poco?! Hombre, mi cabeza se siente como loco"

"¿Loco poco mí?"

"¡Ya, claro!" Teito rápidamente desvió la mirada, sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas. Su compañero sonrió "Pero lo disfrutaste, ¿verdad?"

Teito entrecerró sus esmeraldas ante el sonriente adolescente "¡Gritar durante diez minutos intentando detenerte de aniquilar la pobre taza no es algo a lo que uno pueda llamar diversión!"

"¿Esa es la razón?"

"…"

"¿Hnnn?"

"¡Ah! Mmm…"

Frau tuvo que alzar una ceja ante eso. Simplemente sentía que intimidar al moreno era pecaminosamente divertido. En ese punto, definitivamente era más que difícil el notar la diferencia de género, con las mejillas rojas brillantes y el puchero infantil, para diversión personal de Frau, que decidió no expresar razonablemente, sobre todo por los numerosos puñetazos que le saludarían.

"Mmmm… Nunca me gustaron las tazas" el color volviéndose más oscuro.

Lo que sobresaltó al moreno, fue una mano revolviendo sus oscuros mechones. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Frau, esta vez no había ningún brillo malicioso en sus ojos "No a todos les gustan las atracciones así pero, si no te gusta, entonces simplemente lo intentaré más hasta que pueda hacer que te guste, simple"

Teito se limitó a mirar al adolescente con grandes ojos de color esmeralda antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de sus labios ligeramente estirados "Esperaré hasta entonces"

"Espero que hayas crecido al menos un centímetro más para ese momento"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No bromees, idiota!"

"Bueno, ¡la montaña rusa la siguiente!" exclamó el alto rubio y el pobre moreno fue de nuevo arrastrado a otra desastrosa atracción, con Frau ignorando completamente las miradas heladas que le lanzaba. De nuevo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el dúo estuviese confinado en sus respectivos asientos. Teito estaba mirando ansiosamente alrededor. Desafortunadamente (para Teito), se sentó junto a un pervertido, el cual estaba mirando hacia atrás, a un par de chicas sentadas detrás de ellos e ignorándole deliberadamente. No es que le hubiese importado pero después de veinte segundo se sintió excluido. Frau todavía estaba conversando con esas chicas ya que el paseo no había comenzado, lo que habría sido cuestión de unos segundos mientras los otros pasajeros se subían a la montaña rusa.

"Hey, ¿son estudiantes de secundaria? Quiero decir, os veis jóvenes y hermosas"

 _Si, y eres un viejo. Por supuesto que no, ¡esas chicas parecen más estudiantes universitarias!_ Teito apretó un puño.

"Ah, Frau-kun es un halagador" se rio una de las chicas.

"Sabes que estamos ya en la universidad" la chica con una coleta de caballo trenzada.

"Pero a quién le importaría. No hay una sola chica en mi instituto que se vea tan hermosa como vosotras"

"Sabes que no deberías decir eso, Frau-kun. Tu novia es muy linda. No deberías molestarla" dijo la alta pelirroja, moviendo un dedo hacia él.

Frau simplemente sonrió en respuesta antes de que el enorme cinturón de seguridad fuese colocado sobre su pecho. Y entonces lentamente deslizó su mano sobre la de Teito, una tierna sonrisa en sus labios mientras apretaba suavemente la delgada mano, provocando que el moreno le devolviese la mirada. El rubio se rio, añadiendo más aura oscura a la que emanaba de su _novia._

"¿Sabes? Dije _chica_ "


	5. Tras de ti mientras desapareces

Autor Original: Black Romeo

ID: 4522224

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Tras de ti mientras desapareces**_

"Hey, mmm… Teito"

El moreno alzó la mirada de su sándwich para mirar a su cita. Frau parecía algo nervioso mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Alzó una ceja ante eso.

Hace treinta minutos, como ya eran las dos y media, Frau declaró que debían tomarse un descanso y arrastró a dicho moreno a un restaurante cercano. todo el tiempo, como Teito se atrevió a darse cuenta (la verdad es que no era difícil, con Frau jugueteando constantemente con algo dentro de su bolsillo) obviamente al rubio le preocupaba algo.

"Mmm…" respondió con sus ojos de nuevo en su comida. No iba a dejar que el rubio se librase tan fácilmente. Ese pervertido ni siquiera pasó de largo a la chica del mostrador, por supuesto que tenía que guiñarle un jodido ojo a la morena pechugona, sin mencionar el incidente con esas estudiantes universitarias de antes. Así que, tratamiento de silencio. Que lidiase con ello.

"¿Qué piensas de mí?"

Teito, en ese momento justo, dejó el masticar a la mitad "¿Eh?"

"Sé que fuiste forzado a venir conmigo. Al menos sería considerado por mi parte el saber lo que piensas de mí antes… cualquier cosa" la última parte fue casi un susurro, pero Teito lo escuchó tan claro como el día.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Pero Frau giró el rostro hacia los pétalos de sakura que caían de los árboles y dejó escapar un suspiro pesado mientras, distraídamente, removía su té helado. El sol se estaba moviendo gradualmente por el cielo occidental a pesar de que su vigor no había descendido en lo más mínimo. Las nubes de marfil se extendían por el cielo azul y flotaban perezosamente junto con la suave brisa. Suspiró una vez más. El tiempo se deslizaba entre sus manos y, aun así, no estaba seguro de lo que hacer.

Teito hinchó las mejillas "Eres un idiota"

Una pequeña risa tiró de las esquinas de sus labios cando Frau lo escuchó. Su mirada viajó hacia el adolescente, su cabeza descansando sobre su mano.

"Hey, tengo algo para ti" dijo finalmente Frau, buscando en su bolsillo.

"¿Cómo un soborno por hacer algo?" Teito le miró con escepticismo.

Frau rodó los ojos "¿Soy tan malo a tus ojos, enano?" el 'enano' le fulminó con la mirada "Por supuesto que no, pensé en dártelo antes pero… bueno, tenía mis razones" le tendió la mano, encima de esta descansaba una delicada y pequeña caja blanca con una cinta zafiro en la tapa.

Teito miró el regalo "Ábrelo, juro que no es ninguna broma"

Cogió la pequeña caja y luego alzó la tapadera lentamente. Algo brillaba desde dentro como la plata. Al alzarlo hacia la luz, Teito puedo ver que era una pulsera de plata con eslabones metálicos y había una pequeña cruz de plata tallada colgando de un extremo. Teito jadeó.

"E-Es preciosa" finalmente consiguió decir, sus ojos todavía fijos en dicho objeto.

"Yo no pienso lo mismo" dijo Frau y entonces cogió la mano de izquierda de Teito, antes de deslizar la pulsera por esta " _Ahora_ es preciosa"

Las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron levemente de rojo al ver sus manos entrelazadas. Las pálidas manos de Frau se sentían frías contra las suyas, pero era una extraña frialdad que le llenaba de calidez y una sensación burbujeante en la boca del estómago. Teito se sonrojó aún más cuando sintió que los cálidos ojos azules le escaneaban y rápidamente retiró su mano.

"Pero no puedo aceptar esto"

"Sabía que dirías eso pero, yo solo-" Teito alzó la mirada justo a tiempo de ver la triste sonrisa en el rostro del adolescente rubio "Solo quería que me recordases, eso es todo"

El adolescente suspiró "No es como si fuera capaz de olvidar tu molesta cara tan fácilmente"

"¿Querrás decir mi 'súper impresionante' rostro?"

"Si, tu cara súper vieja"

"Eres un matón" Frau hizo una mueca.

"E-Entonces, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para comprarla?" se las arregló Teito para preguntar después de unos pocos minutos de feliz silencio. Debía de haber costado una fortuna el comprar esta cosa.

Frau puso su característica sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo al chico "Tengo mis fuentes, pequeño"

"Idiota" murmuró Teito mientras regresaba sin entusiasmo a su comida.

"Bueno, bueno, se están poniendo cariñosos" sonrió Mikage mientras observaba a la pareja (principalmente a Teito) discutir. Su sensación de paz fue arruinada por un desagradable gruñido de estómago. Entonces se dio cuenta, con toda la emoción se había saltado totalmente el desayuno, dejando de lado la chocolatina (ahora eso no valía la pena tenerlo en cuenta). El adolescente rubio se maldijo. Parecía algún tipo anuncio publicitario entre una película de suspenso.

"En serio, de verdad" gruñó "¡¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?!"

Con esto, tenía una pequeña audiencia mirándolo con perplejidad mientras seguía discutiendo con Dios sabe quién mientras señalaba su estómago y entonces salía corriendo a algún lado.

"Tsk" con esto, se dirigió hacia el puesto de comida rápida.

"F-Frau…"

"¿Sí?" el rubio desvió la mirada del árbol de cerezos y encaró al moreno.

La cabeza de Teito estaba inclinada hacia abajo e incluso desde su sitio, Frau podía ver que estaba sonrojado "L-Lo s-siento"

"¿Por qué?" Frau le miró, con la perplejidad escrita en toda su cara.

"Por esa vez en clase"

"Hey, hey, no te estarás enamorando de mí, ¿verdad, mocoso?"

"¡No bromees! ¡N-No es eso!"

Frau se rio entre dientes "S-Solo estoy preocupado porque… no se lo contaste al director. Simplemente se le llama devolución de favores. No es como que esté asustado de una sanción o algo" _Si, soy jodidamente egoísta. Es una gran mentira._

 _Ba-thump, Ba-thump, Ba-thump_

 _Si Frau solo pudiese escuchar su irregular latido, Teito acabaría saltando de un acantilado._

 _Si Teito simplemente pudiese ver la triste sonrisa en el rostro de Frau mientras se levantaba, Frau habría tenido que estrujarse el cerebro para encontrar alguna excusa sin sentido._

"Hey, Teito, voy a pagar la cuenta. Espérame aquí. Volveré enseguida, así que no me extrañes mucho, ¿vale?"

"En serio, eres un dolor en el cuello" Teito le fulminó con la mirada, mientras Frau se excusaba con una elegante reverencia.

Después de que el adolescente rubio estuviese lejos de su alcance auditivo, el moreno apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos. _¿Qué narices me está pasando? Si esto continúa, no sé si podré aguantar más. Y lo más vergonzoso, es que está relacionado con él._

Abrió la pulsera y la alzó frente a sus ojos. La cadena metálica brillaba plateada cada vez que atrapaba los dorados rayos del sol.

 _No puede ser que realmente me haya enamorado de él, ¿verdad? No, no puede ser…_

 _Clink_ , la pulsera metálica emitió un sonido casi inaudible al ser apartada de la mano de Teito. El moreno se sentó instantáneamente, solo para captar con la mirada un gorro verde y una chaqueta de cuero negro mientras el ladrón corría hacia la multitud. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Teito corrió tras él, volcando la silla de plástico en el proceso mientras salía.

"¡Espera! ¡Oye, ladrón! ¡PARA!" gritó tras él. Los desconcertados espectadores simplemente los miraron mientras el ladrón y el adolescente se abrían paso entre ellos. Corrieron y corrieron, chocando ocasionalmente con extraños al azar. El juego de 'el gato y el ratón' siguió hasta que el ladrón cometió el error de mirar por encima de su hombro, tropezando con un cubo de basura y cayendo al suelo sobre el estómago. Teito tomó esta oportunidad para lanzarse sobre el chico y, momentos más tarde, estaba sentado sobre el ladrón, sus manos bruscamente en su espalda.

"Hey, maldito ladrón, devuélveme mi pulsera o definitivamente te dolará como jamás imaginaste" gruñó Teito y, como si enfatizase su amenaza, apretó más el agarre en el chico. El ladrón dejó salir un gemido bajo antes de que su puño se abriese, dejando que la pulsera plateada se deslizase entre sus dedos abiertos y finalmente cayese al suelo. En el momento en que Teito soltó su mano para recoger la pulsera de playa caída, el ladrón inmediatamente lo empujó y rápidamente se levantó y echó a correr, sin lanzarle una última mirada.

El moreno se sentó en el suelo, jadeando con fuerza, su mano asegurando la pulsera. Diez minutos corriendo detrás de un ladrón a toda velocidad, sin mencionar esas rápidas maniobras a través de la multitud y la confrontación con el culpable obviamente le había dejado sin aliento… espera, ¿o fueron quince? Claramente había perdido la noción del tiempo. Después de recuperar el aliento, miró a su alrededor. Se sentó detrás de una enorme carpa rosa rodeada de altos árboles y no había nadie a su alrededor, en otras palabras… estaba perdido.

"¡Teito!"

El alto rubio miró alrededor frenéticamente mientras gritaba el hombre del otro una y otra vez.

Frau se había tomado la molestia de comprar dos helados pero, cuando llegó a la mesa, el lugar estaba exento de cualquier presencia. Una de las sillas estaba volcada en el suelo y cerca de esta estaba la caja de regalo vacía. Su cita no estaba a la vista.

Por supuesto, estaba fuera de sí. _Por el amor de dios, ¿el maldito mocoso decidió dejarle? Pero eso era poco probable. Nunca haría algo tan malo como dejar a alguien y huir, llevándose algo (cosa que había costado un mes de paga a Frau). Teito no era un cobarde, ¡mucho menos alguien egoísta! Algo estaba mal, definitivamente…_

Justo entonces escuchó una suave melodía. Buscó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros para sacar un delgado teléfono negro; en la pantalla se leía 'Diabólico cuatro ojos'.

"Hola, ¿Frau? ¿Cómo va todo? Lab está bastante preocupado… dice que tiene un mal presentimiento" su mejor amigo y maestro en hacer cosas, se escuchó desde el otro lado.

"Lab está en lo cierto. He perdido a Teito"


	6. Encontrándote

Autor Original: Black Romeo

ID: 4522224

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Encontrándote**_

"¡¿Qué narices quieres decir con que perdiste a Teito?!"

La fuerte voz perteneciente al tal Hakuren Oak, estaba gritándole a su primo a través de su pequeño móvil, el pobre medio de comunicación tembló ante el impacto.

Mikage hizo una mueca. Su primero no estaba haciéndole las cosas más fáciles "Haku-"

"Y los seguiste. ¡No me digas que es tu culpa!"

"Hakuren, cálmate. Déjame explicarlo"

.

.

.

"Bueno, solo fui a pagar la cuenta y cuando volví, voilá, el mocoso ya no estaba aquí" Frau intentó razonar con un Castor muy molesto.

"¿Cómo pudo simplemente desaparecer en el aire?"

"No lo sé"

Era claramente evidente que el moreno estaba a punto de enloquecer. Un crujido de la estática le recordó a Frau que el peligro se avecinaba cuando el agarre de Castor en el teléfono se estrechó desde el otro lado.

"Frau, vamos a ir"

"No"

Los ojos de Castor se abrieron un poco ampliamente ante la respuesta bien compuesta y decidida de su amigo. El significado era simple, Frau le encontraría. Yendo al cielo o al infierno por él.

"Es mi trabajo el llevarle de vuelta a casa, a salvo y seguro. Y juro que le traeré de vuelta. No te preocupes por mí, cuatro ojos"

 _Beep_ … y la línea se cortó. Castor solo suspiró; por supuesto que estará bien. Es Frau, después de todo…

Nunca se había perdido el brillo en los ojos azules cuando se mencionaba el nombre de cierto moreno, la cálida sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro cada vez que pasaba por la clase 2C. Más de una vez vio a su amigo mirando con cariño cierto trabajo entregado a él*. Dejándole hacer a Frau ese tipo de cosas mientras que repetidamente fallaba al entregar sus propios trabajos (y Bastien proponiendo sesiones de estudio privadas en los fines de semana para desgracia del rubio).

Frau estaba enamorado…

"No me decepciones" el suave viento pasó por donde estaba Frau. El rubio sonrió en respuesta "No es una elección"

.

.

.

"Le encontraremos" le aseguró Mikage a su primo "¡Estoy seguro de que 'Frau-senpai' será capaz de encontrarle!"

"Escucha, Mikage" suspiró Hakuren "Confío en ti. Pero si la situación se sale de control, llámame, ¿vale?"

"Trato hecho, hermano" y Mikage colgó "No vi venir esto" dijo, frotándose la sien.

Después de comerse apresuradamente un yakisoba extra grande y tragarse una botella entera de coca cola, Mikage corrió a su escondite solo para encontrar al capitán gritando el nombre de su mejor amigo mientras sus ojos buscando frenéticamente entre la multitud. La caja de regalo tirada en el suelo junto a una silla volcada y el moreno de ojos verdes no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Bueno, no tenía que ser un genio para imaginarse el resto. Y después de confirmar la verdad de boca del mismísimo Frau mientras discutía con Castor, Mikage se debatía entre ayudar a Frau y dejar que el rubio encarase la prueba solo.

 _Lo buscaré en secreto. Frau-senpai o no, ¡no puedo simplemente dejar a Teito vagando por ahí en un lugar completamente desconocido!_

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza y la preocupación en el corazón, Mikage se adentró en la multitud de hombres y mujeres.

Los ansiosos esmeraldas escaneaban los alrededores, tomando cuenta de cada punto de referencia con el que se cruzaba, esperando encontrar el restaurante familiar o al menos la salida del parque cuando el moreno pasaba frente a un pequeño café. Suspiró mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones para agarrar la nada y dejó salir una incoherente maldición. _¿Por qué hoy, de entre todos los días, tenía que olvidar su móvil en casa?_ La causa probable de este descuido podría ser cierto pervertido rubio que había estado cazándolo como un león hambriento hasta el momento. Teito suspiró una vez más. Frau debe de estar preocupado.

 _Pero, ¿por qué lo estaría? Quiero decir, no es como si realmente… ¿cómo puede ser? ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido!_

Inconscientemente, sus pies se detuvieron justo en frente de un pequeño parque que probablemente había sido construido allí para hacer de zona para descansar. A pesar de los caóticos y fuertes sonidos de fondo, el lugar parecía relativamente tranquilo. Los cerezos en flor protegían el lugar de la fuerza del sol de mediodía y dejaban caer una lluvia de pétalos sonrosados por todo el parque. Un camino empedrado conducía al parque, ramificándose alrededor de una fuente de piedra de arenisca, situada en el centro de este. El agua salía hacia arriba y caía en unos cuencos, cubriendo el silencio del lugar.

Sin nadie a la vista, la tentadora idea de sentarse junto a la fuente de repente dominó al reflexivo adolescente. Sigilosamente, abriéndose paso hacia el parque cubierto de pétalos, se sentó en el borde y miró la reluciente agua. El destello incesante le recordaba un conocido objeto y su mano buscó en el bolsillo para sacar la pulsera de plata.

Una sola mirada a dicho artículo y, como si fuera una señal, todos sus pensamientos sobre el estúpido rubio se desataron, como si estuviesen muriendo por salir desde hace tiempo.

 _Pero, ¿quién es sensible en este mundo?_

"Dios, ¿cómo es que le conocí?" murmuró, a pesar de que era muy consciente de la respuesta.

 _El sol estaba brillando mucho ese día y se estaba haciendo insoportablemente caluroso con cada hora que pasaba desde la tarde. Teito Klein miró su reloj mientras salía corriendo de la biblioteca, eran las dos pasadas. Geial, se había perdido el turno de limpieza por quinta vez y Mikage seguramente le regañaría (aunque el rubio, en sí mismo, era un desastre limpiando la casa que compartían). Estaba a punto de saltar los dos últimos tramos de escalera cuando un gemido amortiguado llamó su atención a la vuelta de la esquina, haciendo que caminara de puntillas hacia el lugar del que procedía el sonido. E inmediatamente detuvo sus pasos al encontrarse con que el 'cachorro herido' que esperaba (quizás por esa película con un cachorro blanco con marca de nacimiento en forma de relámpago que Mikage le obligó a ver) resultaba ser una persona. Más bien una persona gigante, con cabello rubio reluciente que se alzaba en ángulos extraños. Estaba acostado contra la pared, ojos cerrados, cubierto de sudor y gimiendo de dolor. Bueno, en resumen, tenía un terrible dolor. Al no ver nadie a la vista, el moreno adelantó al otro adolescente y se arrodilló ante él._

" _¿Estás bien?" el rubio solamente se estremeció en respuesta._

 _La mano de Teito se movió inmediatamente hacia la sien del rubio. Estaba empapado de sudor y parecía cubierto de fuego ardiente. El tipo estaba seriamente enfermo._

" _H-Hey" suavemente movió los hombros del rubio solo para que este se derrumbara sobre sí mismo._

 _Lo siguiente que supo, es que estaba llevando al adolescente enfermo a la enfermería. O haciendo todo lo posible para lograrlo. El rubio era bastante alto y esto provocaba que chocase contra las paredes casi dos veces, tropezase con las escaleras y colapsase bajo el peso de este. Así que, para cuando consiguió llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, el moreno estaba jadeando con fuerza y cubierto de algunos moretones._

 _Dejando salir un suspiro, dejó caer el peso muerto sobre una cama vacía y esperó. Y esperó…_

" _La enfermera no viene, ¿verdad?" suspiró Teito. Había esperado durante casi veinte minutos y no podía permitirse más tiempo; el adolescente rubio realmente necesitaba algo de atención._

 _El moreno se levantó de su asiento y fue a llenar el lavabo con agua cuando sintió un débil agarre alrededor de la muñeca._

" _L-Lo siento…"_

 _Por primera vez, Teito se dio cuenta de lo conocido que le resultaba el rostro mientras los ojos azules nublados le miraban a través de los párpados medio abiertos y una simple palabra deslizándose por sus labios temblorosos. ¡Lo he visto en algún lado antes!_

"… _Reira" el rubio otra vez cayó dormido._

 _Teito se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, tratando de comprender las palabras del dormido adolescente._

" _¿Reira?"_

 _Teito estaba inseguro de si escuchó bien pero, después de pensarlo dos veces, decidió dejar el tema. Solo Dios podía comprender lo que dijo el dormido muchacho. Y él era un mero mortal que, al parecer, tenía cosas más importantes que atender, como el rubio enfermo frente a él._

 _Rápidamente preparó el agua fría y colocó un paño húmedo sobre la cabeza del rubio. Una vez hecho eso, se dispuso a buscar el termómetro y encontró dicho objeto en uno de los gabinetes. Estaba a punto de ponerlo en su boca cuando el rubio se movió de nuevo y se sentó, adormilado, sosteniéndose la cabeza._

" _D-Deberías acostarte" dijo Teito, empujando suavemente al rubio sobre la cama._

" _¿Cómo acabé aquí?"_

" _Te desplomaste enfrente de la biblioteca así que te traje aquí"_

 _El rubio le lanzó una mirada sorprendida antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se deslizara por sus labios "Gracias"_

" _Ah, por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre, chico?"_

 _Ahora fue el turno de Teito de sorprenderse. Jugó con el termómetro en su mano, su cabeza agachada "T-Teito, Teito Klein"_

" _Frau Verius"_

 _Un martillo invisible golpeó a Teito. El darse cuenta de las cosas, a veces, podía ser bastante difícil. Por supuesto que se le hacía conocido. ¡Era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto!_

" _Tomaré ese silencio como que sabes quién soy" el rubio sonrió pero el dolor de cabeza rápidamente le recordó que no estaba en posición de provocar._

 _El moreno asintió y puso el termómetro en la boca del rubio "Si, he oído bastante sobre ti"_

 _Frau hizo un puchero "¿De qué modo?"_

" _Deja de hablar, ¿vale? Seguramente eres el primero hombre enfermo que he visto que hable tanto, después de Mikage, por supuesto" suspiró Teito._

 _Frau sonrió, aunque levemente y sacó el termómetro de su boca "Entonces, ¿cuándo vendrá la enfermera? Creo que tienes tus propias cosas que hacer"_

" _Creo que puedo quedarme hasta que venga" dijo Teito mientras se sentaba junto al rubio y miraba el termómetro "Debería estar aquí pronto, ¿por qué no descansas hasta entonces?"_

" _Oh, espera, tengo algo más que decirte" interrumpió Teito antes de que Frau cerrase los ojos._

" _¿Mmm?"_

" _E-Estabas hablando dormido sobre una tal Reira"_

 _Inmediatamente la boca del rubio formó una delgada línea mientras miraba al techo con expresión dura._

" _La amaba" los ojos de Teito se abrieron de par en par ante la declaración._

" _Ah"_

" _¿A quién engaño? Todavía la amo" una sonrisa sin humor llenó la habitación._

*Castor es el editor del periódico del instituto en el que están.


	7. Nos estamos distanciando

Autor Original: Black Romeo

ID: 4522224

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Nos estamos distanciando…**_

Incluso el aire se tranquilizó…

 _Teito dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con los sombríos ojos azules que miraban a la nada. Las facciones de Frau estaban desnudas, pero esos parpadeantes ojos azules hablaban de un doloroso conflicto de sentimientos que había intentado borrar a la fuerza, lo que resultó en hematomas invisibles y fríos en su corazón. Incluso si se acostumbraba a vivir con ello, el vacío persistente siempre estaría allí junto con los recuerdos de su primer amor._

" _¿Te importaría compartir la historia conmigo?" los ojos de Teito mostraban la misma gentileza que conllevaba su solicitud._

" _Nos conocíamos desde la escuela secundaria. Era mi vecina en Hokkaido" empezó Frau sin una pizca de sorpresa o incomodidad. El impulso desesperado de finalmente dejar salir esos sentimientos que asfixiaban su corazón y su estado mental debilitado por la fiebre, habían abierto un agujero en su compuesta naturaleza._

 _Teito asintió para dejarle saber al rubio que estaba escuchando, a pesar de que Frau había girado su rostro hacia la ventana._

" _Siempre me aseguraba que todo estaría bien, que debería darlo todo. El solo hecho de tenerla a mi lado siempre me llenaba de calidez y una pizca de calma felicidad. Era mi luz… podría haber hecho cualquier cosa por ella"_

" _Pero luego tuvimos que cambiarnos aquí. Todavía recuerdo la triste sonrisa en su rostro cuando me abrazó para despedirse" el rostro de Frau cambió con una triste sonrisa._

" _Esa fue la última vez que la vi… nunca me escribió cartas o me llamó siquiera. Mis llamadas eran respondidas con un sonido prolongado pero nadie contestaba. Incluso intenté visitar mi antiguo hogar, unos meses después de instalarnos aquí para verla pero su casa estaba cerrada. Los vecinos dijeron que ya habían dejado la ciudad" su voz no estaba cargada de enfado o molestia de tipo alguno, simplemente tristeza. Había aprendido después de mucho tiempo que no había esperanza "¿Mi amor era merecedor de ser abandonado así?"_

 _Una vez más, el silencio adornó la habitación, a excepción de la respiración ligeramente acelerada del adolescente enfermo._

" _Si," Teito tosió con el puño frente a la boca, ganándose la atención del rubio "Si la amabas profundamente, entonces cree en su decisión" el moreno de ojos esmeraldas le sonrió antes de desviar la mirada a la ventana._

" _Te dejó pero eso no significa que nunca te amase. Y si lo hizo con sinceridad, entonces debía de tener alguna razón por la que tuvo que marcharse. Tu trabajo aquí no es cuestionar su decisión, sino respetarla. Debe haber hecho eso después de pensar en ti"_

" _Sé que es difícil el olvidar a alguien que amaste pero, de todos modos, ¿quién te lo está pidiendo? Es parte de tus preciados recuerdos. Déjalo así" inconscientemente su delgada mano se deslizó sobre la pálida de Frau mientras las esmeraldas se encontraban con las sorprendidas azules. Sorprendentemente, la temperatura del rubio estaba disminuyendo._

 _Frau siguió mirando boquiabierto los inquebrantables ojos esmeraldas antes de girar el rostro "Hombre finalmente estoy siendo sermoneado por un niño. Si mi padre estuviese aquí, seguramente se hubiese reído de mí" soltó una risita a medias._

 _Teito rodó los ojos "Si, como que fueses una persona mayor de setenta años"_

 _En ese momento, sus ojos se posaron en sus manos entrelazadas._

" _L-Lo siento" Teito inmediatamente retiró su mano con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas._

" _E-Está bien" incluso las mejillas de Frau estaban ruborizadas pero Teito rápidamente desechó la idea. ¡El chico tenía fiebre! ¿Qué podía esperar?_

" _¡Buenas tardes! ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"_

 _El dúo se volvió hacia la dirección general en la que se encontraba la enfermera, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con un sujetapapeles en la mano y sonriendo amablemente._

" _¿Marie-san?" Teito inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento._

" _Qué buen momento elegiste, enfermera" gruñó Frau._

" _¿Eh?" ella les miró con expresión perpleja antes de que una sonrisa de satisfacción adornara sus rosados labios "Oh, ya veo. Lo siento, ¿os interrumpí?"_

" _¿Eh? ¡Ah, NO!" exclamaron ambos adolescentes, aunque Frau un poco más bajo._

" _Solo estábamos discutiendo… discutiendo, si, sobre porqué el cuerpo humano tiene… dos ojos. E-Eso era" respondió Teito, moviendo las manos frenéticamente, como si enfatizase su punto._

 _La enfermera obviamente soltó una risita, mientras que Frau susurraba un "Tío, apestas mintiendo"_

 _Teito simplemente le sacó la lengua a Frau y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de girar la perilla de esta, dijo "¿Sabes? La verdad es que eres el peor mentiroso que he visto en mi vida"_

 _Le dedicó al rubio una suave sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta "Solo ponte bien pronto, idiota"_

 _Frau volvió la cara, una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus rasgos faciales._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Había estado caminando hacia la biblioteca, como de costumbre, cuando Teito se detuvo bruscamente ante el gimnasio; los ojos fijos en alguien ciertamente conocido. Con los brillantes mechones de pelo rubio mojados rebotando arriba y abajo y los ojos azul zafiro claros fijados en la cancha, Frau dribló el balón por la cancha. La brillante pelota naranja salió disparada hacia adelante, pasando impecablemente a través del aro y luego rebotó hacia el lanzador. El rubio se giró para apuntar otro tiro cuando vio al cierto moreno de ojos esmeraldas mirándolo desde la entrada. Con los labios extendidos en una gran sonrisa, hizo un gesto para que el chico se acercara._

" _No sabía que te gustaba el baloncesto. Quiero decir, tienes que ser un poco alto para llegar a la canas- ¡GYAAA!" y un libro de Historia de repente pensó que era el mejor momento para besar el rostro de Frau, con fuerza._

" _No soy bajito" Teito se acercó pisando fuerte hacia el rubio y rápidamente cogió el libro del suelo._

" _Si sigues siendo así de malcriado, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que seas tan bajo como esa cosa de Pinocho. Dios, me duele la cara"_

" _¡FRAU! Estúpido delincuente, ¡¿dónde narices te estás escondiendo?!"_

 _Ambos adolescentes se volvieron hacia la fuerte voz que resonaba por el pasillo. Teito solo pudo vislumbrar al nervioso rubio antes de que una gran mano le tapara la boca y lo arrastrara hacia un estrecho casillero._

 _Estaba oscuro y extrañamente cálido pero el hecho más agravante era que ESE JODIDO CASILLERO estaba totalmente congestionado; estaban literalmente de pie sobre los pies del otro… antes de darse cuenta, estaba ya apretado contra el amplio pecho del rubio. Las mejillas de Teito ardían y si no fuese por el fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura y el otro tapando la boca del rehén, seguramente le habría dejado a Frau un ojo negro acompañado con una poca agradable maldición que acabaría con esta tontería._

" _Sssshhhh" susurró en el oído de su cautivo "No dejaré que el cuatro ojos me arrastre a hacer todo ese aburrido papeleo así que estate quieto, mocoso"_

" _Mmmrrp" el calor de las diminutas gotas de agua caían a través de la sudadera con capucha del rubio y en la piel de Teito, llevando consigo el agradable aroma de las rosas y las montañas que provocó que el adolescente se calmara un poco, a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba._

 _Frau aguzó el oído para escuchar los pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos. Pero después de unos minutos sin escuchar nada, decidió soltar al moreno._

" _¿Qué narices estabas haciendo?" susurró Teito con dureza._

 _El adolescente más alto empujó la puerta para abrirla y se puso en pie antes de sacar al moreno de su prisión temporal "Lo siento"_

" _¡I-Idiota!" Teito se dirigió hacia la salida, más que nada porque necesitaba detener su respiración errática primero y por eso necesitaba salir rápidamente de allí, ya podría manejar la frívola regañina más tarde._

" _E-Espera mocoso, Teito" Frau trotó a su lado antes de tartamudear "G-Gracias por lo de la última vez"_

 _Teito detuvo sus pasos al instante y lanzó una mirada confundida al rubio "¿No me lo agradeciste antes?"_

" _N-No, es por lo otro. Es raro lo cómodos que nos sentimos al desahogarnos frente a extraños" suspiró "Pero me hizo sentir un poco mejor después de hablar contigo. Creo que me siento mejor ahora"_

 _Teito le había dedicado la sonrisa más brillante por eso._

"Nii-chan"

"¿Eh?" Teito se enderezó lentamente, frotándose los ojos. ¿Se había quedado dormido?

"¡Nii-chan!" los sorprendidos ojos esmeraldas aterrizaron en varios sitios ante de bajar para descubrir la pequeña figura de un niño, el cual estaba agarrando su camisa.

"Lo siento pero, ¿te conozco?"

"Oh, sí. Soy Capella" dijo, extendiendo su otra mano, con una alegre sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

"Soy Teito"

"Teito-nii, no deberías dormir aquí. ¿Y si te caer al agua?" lo regañó Capella como una madre lo haría con su pequeño y travieso retoño.

"Ah, lo siento. Solo-" los ojos del moreno se abrieron ampliamente al darse cuenta y tomar las posibilidades en cuenta, dejando de hablar poco a poco, mientras escaneaba al rubio de la cabeza a los pies "Capella, ¿sabes cómo llegar a un sitio llamado Restaurante Daisy Bluebells?"

Capella negó con la cabeza, provocando que la luz desapareciese de los esperanzados ojos de Teito "Pero mi abuelo debe saberlo. Tiene un café, the Strawberry Shortcake. Me encanta ayudarle a hacer galletas. ¿Te gustan las galletas de pistachos, Nii-chan?" miró con expectación al mayor.

A pesar de su condición, Teito no pudo evitar el sentirse encantado con la actitud amistosa e infantil de Capella. Raramente había visto niños que no fueran tímidos con los extraños. Sus labios se ensancharon con una sonrisa mientras agarraba una de las manos del pequeño "No me importa si Capella-chan es quién las hace"

"¡¿De verdad?! ¡Vamos nii-chan, esperemos al abuelo en la salida, entonces iremos al café juntos!" dijo alegremente mientras corría hacia adelante, arrastrando a Teito.

"¿D-Dónde narices estás mocoso? ¿Quieres dejarme también?" Frau removió sus ya de por si despeinados pelos.

Había estado buscando una hora y media, sin ningún signo del pequeño moreno en lo más mínimo. Cada segundo que pasaba, sentía como los golpes en el pecho y el nudo en el estómago se apretaba cada vez que encontraba un callejón sin salida "Después de todas esas charlas de mierda que me diste… si no apareces pronto, te juro que yo…"

"Lloraré como un niño de cinco años" acabó una voz más adulta.

Frau miró a su compañero mientras caminaba por el camino casi desierto "No necesito escuchar eso de un viejo como tú"

"Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito. Pasé mis días de joven peleando con enemigos en las fronteras. Con total seguridad, no me llevaría ni un minuto el romperte el cuello y algunas patadas para corregirte" respondió el anciano con una honesta amenaza mientras pasaba tranquilamente al rubio, que parecía faltarle el aire y cansado hasta el punto de colapsar "Vaya, los jóvenes de hoy en día…" suspiró antes de girarse hacia Frau "¿Cómo pudiste perder a un chico ya crecido como él?" todavía no estaba seguro de cómo pudo ocurrir la desgracia.

Frau solo se quedó en silencio, la cabeza gacha. _¡Fue su culpa! No debería haber dejado solo a Teito._

"Ahora no te comportes como una damisela en apuros, muchachos. Lo vamos a encontrar"

Frau parpadeó mientras el hombre se giraba y seguía caminando. A pesar de que todavía conservaba la misma frialdad, la leve suavidad en su voz agrietada era inconfundible. Frau estaba demasiado sorprendido como para notar que el hombre le había insultado de nuevo.

"¡No me estoy regodeando!" De acuerdo, el cerebro de Frau funcionaba un poco lento a veces… "Cállate y date prisa en notificárselo a los guardas. No tengo todo el día"

"Lo dice la persona cuyo ritmo avergonzaría a un caracol" por supuesto, la vena de Frau saltó por segunda vez ese día.

"¡Métete en tus propios asuntos, viejo!"

Por supuesto, Jio ignoró el comentario. Frunciendo el ceño, se frotó la barbilla con el dedo, analizando las muchas razones por las que el rubio estaría tan desesperado. Incluso las madres que han perdido a sus hijos tenían una mayor paciencia. _¿Quién es ese niño, de todos modos?_

Teito tragó saliva mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, su espalda golpeando la sólida pared de ladrillo. Con sus brazos alrededor del pequeño rubio, Teito miró a la pequeña pandilla de ladrones que les habían rodeado. Cada uno tenía un palo de hockey o un bate de béisbol, balanceándolos de manera peligrosa. Nunca había pensado que una simple equipación deportiva puede ser tan letal. Pero, por supuesto, si estaban en las manos de idiotas sin cerebro, esa idea ya no parecía tan exagerada.

"Vamos, vamos, pequeño ratoncito. He venido a arreglar las cosas entre nosotros" el carterista que llevaba el gorro verde sonrió amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

Teito solo miró al chico al darse cuenta y apretó los dientes en represalia.


	8. La cruz plateada de la protección

Autor Original: Black Romeo

ID: 4522224

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

Disculpad el atraso con las subidas pero tengo un despiste encima desde hace meses que no es normal. La cosa es que sigo trabajando en las traducciones pero me olvido de ir actualizando. Pero bueno, solo haceros saber que, por mucho que pueda tardar en actualizar, la cuenta no va a morir. Tengo muchos proyectos entre manos (si os enseñase mi lista de fanfics/oneshots para traducir, os moríais. Literalmente) así que no me vais a perder de vista.

También, acabo de darme cuenta de que en Julio hizo 6 años esta cuenta. ¡SEIS JODIDOS AÑOS! ¡GUAU! Es increíble, sinceramente. Muchas gracias a todos.

Y, bueno, teniendo en cuenta los añitos cumplidos, he decidido hacer una cuenta de Instagram para mencionar los fanfics y oneshot traducidos aquí, intentar llegar a más gente e ir avisando, si todo va bien, de las actualizaciones. No sé si será una tontería pero quiero ver si sirve para alcanzar a más gente y extender las historias que traduzco todo lo posible.

El nombre de la cuenta es kirinenkofanfic. Lo pondré también en el perfil.

¡Muchas gracias y disfrutad de la lectura!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **La cruz plateada de la protección**_

El sol se alzaba por el horizonte, bañando las flores de cerezo de un rico color bermellón. As flores de cerezo se balanceaban, brillaban en una luz celestial y arrojaban sombras espeluznantes en los rostros de la manada de lobos.

"Retroceder no te ayudará, chico" sonrió el tipo mientras alzaba la barbilla del moreno y se inclinaba, acortando las distancias "Son unos ojos preciosos, de un hermoso tono verde. Una cara bonita también, me pregunto cuánto costarás"

Teito apartó su mano, su rostro contorsionándose por el disgusto "No pienses en hacer algo raro o–"

"¿O qué? ¿Nos masacrarás, gatita?" se burló el maldito.

"Nii-chan" susurró Capella, tensando su agarre en la camiseta de Teito.

"Si pones siquiera un dedo sobre Capella, te mataré" siseó Teito con los dientes apretados, sus manos apretadas en puños y las furiosas esmeraldas estrechándose peligrosamente.

"Oho~, siendo sobreprotector, ¿verdad? Preocúpate más por ti mismo" sonrió el tipo fornido, poniéndose de parte de su líder.

Teito les observó cuidadosamente, a pesar de que era aclamado como un gran luchador, uno contra trece no iba a salir nada bien. Ni siquiera era justo y con Capella cerca no iba a ser fácil.

 _Frau… hasta que vengas, protegeré a Capella-chan…_

Cerrando los ojos, se lanzó a golpear al líder en el estómago, tratando de abrirse paso a la fuerza en el círculo impenetrable de ladrones. En el instante en que intentó este movimiento, seis pares de musculosas manos lo agarraron y lo empujaron bruscamente contra la pared. Apretó las mandíbulas en el momento en que un golpe llegó a su abdomen y se dobló de dolor, las lágrimas nublando su visión.

"Ese fue un mal movimiento, chico" dijo fríamente el chico, líder de la gorrita, mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara a Teito "Supongo que no te gusta esa bonita cara tuya"

Una patada atravesó su nublada visión y el moreno apenas pudo evitar el ataque. Aunque no podía esquivarlo completamente, aun así, se colocó ante el pequeño rubio mientras el dolor estallaba en su pecho. Concéntrate, Teito… se recordó a sí mismo mientras se preparaba y corría hacia adelante poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ese único golpe que eventualmente conectó con la mandíbula inferior del líder. El hombre hizo una mueca y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Aprovechando la condición levemente sorprendida del hombre, Teito le propinó una patada en las rodillas. Con un suave crujido, sus piernas cedieron y el tipo de la gorrita cayó al suelo.

"Maldito crío, ¡¿a qué estáis esperando, imbéciles?!"

Teito fue empujado hacia abajo con un palo de hockey clavado en su pecho. Siguieron varias patadas, a lo que Teito solo apretó los dientes y recibió cada golpe sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra, su puño se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la pulsera de plata dentro de su bolsillo.

"¡Teito nii-chan!" lloró Capella y se arrojó sobre el moreno.

"C-Cap…ella, todo va a estar bien. Frau vendrá. Estoy seguro de que ese idiota olfateará el camino hasta aquí" abrazó al chico con fuerza, protegiéndolo de los golpes.

"¡Frau nii-chan! ¡Por favor, sálvanos!" gritó Capella, sus lágrimas cayendo con fuerza. No tenía ni idea de quién era la persona, pero al ver la inquebrantable fe y respeto de su nii-chan, la palabra salió automáticamente.

Jio inmediatamente detuvo sus pasos "Esa era la voz de mi nieto" se giró para mirar al rubio, igualmente sorprendido.

"Y estaba llamando mi nombre" terminó Frau lentamente, su ceño frunciéndose.

Sin intercambiar más palabras, partieron hacia el parque al que se dirigían. Frau notó que, a pesar de su edad, Jio estaba bastante en forma como para ser un anciano. O quizás ya había gastado la mayor parte de su energía al explorar inútilmente. Estaría encantado de ir más tarde, de lo contrario eso significaría que había sido derrotado por un viejo. _Así que no iba a suceder._

"Teito…" su cerebro se congeló al reconocer una mata de pelo de color marrón reconocible contra la pared. Los eléctricos ojos azules se ensancharon por el shock de encontrarse así al moreno, seguidamente estallando por la ira.

Teito apenas lograba evitar el desmayarse. Al parecer, su cerebro se había quedado adormilado por todo el dolor y, en su lugar, optaba por apagarse. El llanto de Capella cada vez se volvía más y más débil en sus oídos, pero sus brazos alrededor del rubio todavía estaban intactos.

"¿No te rindes todavía?" otro pelirrojo se burló mientras alzaba el bate de béisbol sobre la cabeza de Teito.

Los ojos de Teito estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas; definitivamente no iba a llorar frente a estos idiotas, a pesar de que nada salía de su boca. Sus manos se apretaron entorno al rubio mientras esperaba que llegara el golpe final.

 _Lo siento, Frau…_

"¡No te atrevas a quedarte dormido aquí!"

La pulsera se deslizó hasta el suelo con un suave golpe.

"¡¿Frau?!" Teito parpadeó hacia el alto rubio que estaba reteniendo a su atacante como rehén. Con un fuerte tirón en el cuello, obligó al hombre a arrodillarse; un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza y el hombre yacía lacio sobre los brazos de Frau "No es justo que te quedes con toda la diversión, mocoso" dijo Frau. Aunque la intención sonó fantástica, el ceño fruncido era cualquier cosa menos genial.

Jio, por otro lado, había eliminado con éxito a tres de los rufianes y tenía a otro sostenido por el cuello. En cuestión de minutos, el alto rubio sometió al resto. Con la forma en que exhibían su fuerza, hicieron que todo el asunto de "doce contra dos" pareciera que la desventaja era de los otros. Después de dejar apresuradamente el trabajo de limpieza a Jio, el cual estaba ya llamando a los guardas, Frau se apresuró a ir al lado de Teito inmediatamente.

"Teito. ¡Aguanta, Teito!"

Teito le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa "Hablas como si me hubiese atropellado un camión"

"¿No es así? Te ves peor que eso. Ahora tus amigos sobreprotectores me van a matar por permitir que esto te sucediese–"

"¡¿D-Donde está Capella?!" preguntó con una mirada de pánico cruzando sus facciones.

Frau suspiró y señaló tras él. Teito miró por encima de los anchos hombros de este para encontrar a Jio y Capella en un abrazo lloroso. Mientras tanto, Frau pasó una mano alrededor de la espalda de Teito, de modo que el moreno estuviese apoyado en su pecho, su barbilla apoyada en el hombro del rubio.

"¿Quién es ese?"

"El abuelo de Capella, supongo. Accidentalmente me encontró con él mientras te buscaba y derramé su café en su delantal. Decidió echar una mano en la búsqueda viéndome en modo de 'damisela en apuros', según él" terminó Frau con una mirada molesta dirigida a Jio "Me molesta, ese maldito viejo"

"Gracias, Frau" murmuró Teito contra su chaqueta.

"Después de esto, ¿me estás dando las gracias?" le preguntó Frau con incredulidad "En serio, mocoso, casi te pierdo"

"Sabía que vendrías"

El brazo de Frau estrechó su agarre entorno al pequeño moreno mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus pálidos labios "¿Sabes? Un Teito tranquilo es más lindo, la verdad"

"Ahora lo entiendo"

El dúo se volvió para mirar a Jio, que estaba sobre ellos con un Capella totalmente sonriente en sus brazos "Es tu amante, ¿no?" el color encendió las mejillas de ambos adolescentes "¡No es lo que crees, viejo! ¡Por qué no te vas y te metes en tus jodidos asuntos!"

"Estamos en una cita" Teito le dedicó una tímida sonrisa al anciano mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Sorpresa, sorpresa, Frau parpadeó como un idiota. Debería agradecerle a su estrella de la suerte el que Teito no pudiese ver su expresión, porque estaba seguro de que su sonrojo estaba siendo más prominente ahora.

"No es de extrañar que Frau estuviese tan preocupado" sonrió Jio "Una joven tan amable. Gracias por salvar a mi nieto"

La oscuridad invadió todos los lugares y lo último que vio Teito antes de que todo se volviese blanco.

Teito despertó con el sonido del viento que aullaba junto a sus oídos y el suave ronroneo del motor. Le llevó un segundo registrar que estaba en una moto. La calidez que irradiaba a su alrededor fue lo que le hizo mirar frenéticamente lo que lo rodeaba.

"Cálmate, mocoso. Nadie está secuestrándote"

Teito alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de azul cegador a través del cristal tintado, aquellos que había aprendido a admirar. Ahora que el mareo había desaparecido, era dolorosamente consciente de la pérdida de espacio personal entre ellos, y como mientras que su corazón latía erráticamente, un nuevo rubor se apoderó de sus lindas facciones. Frau lo tenía apoyado en su amplio pecho; sus fuertes manos apoyadas en el mango, siendo una función dual entre soporte y protección contra el frío viento. Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa al notar la ausencia de cierto artículo del rubio que, por cierto, descansaba sobre sus hombros; la chaqueta de Frau le envolvía con firmeza. El artículo se interponía contra los vientos así como el propietario que se la había dado al moreno. Ante el pensamiento aparentemente emocional, algo picó los ojos de Teito y rápidamente desvió sus ojos llorosos hacia el oscuro camino iluminado por los faros de la moto para evitar la amable mirada.

"I-Idiota, te vas a resfriar" le reprendió aunque con la garganta algo congestionada.

Frau se rio, al parecer sin estar consciente de la preocupación de su cita. Bajó su cabeza con el casco hasta la oreja de Teito y susurró suavemente "Me estás ayudando a mantener el calor bastante bien"

"Me desmayé, ¿verdad?" Teito se frotó vigorosamente los ojos con la parte de atrás de la manga cuando pequeñas lágrimas cayeron sobre el tanque de combustible.

"Si, caíste hace una hora y media, supongo. ¿Sabes? Los médicos estaban completamente sorprendidos al ver la cantidad de lesiones que sufriste. Ni siquiera te fracturaste un hueso y solo acabaste con algunos cortes y hematomas. No es que fuesen graves pero saliste bastante bien parado para alguien en esa situación"

"Eso es porque llegaste a tiempo" llegó la suave respuesta mientras el moreno examinaba los múltiples mensajes cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo.

"Lo siento. Debería haber llegado antes" la voz de Frau se tensó con odio hacia sí mismo.

Las lágrimas de cayeron en cascada con libertad por las mejillas de Teito, ya que apenas logró mantener sus sollozos a raya "¡Eres tan idiota! No fue tu culpa"

"Lo sie- Espera, ¿estás llorando, mocoso?"

"¡No lo estoy! E-Es solo que, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?"

"¿No es obvio ya?" Frau no pudo evitar pensar en su pobre condición al haberse enamorado de la persona más despistada del mundo. Estaba tan jodido.

"¿Qué pasa con Reira? Todavía la amas, ¿no?"

"Yo… no te mentiré, Teito" suspiró Frau "Nadie puede ocupar su lugar pero… tú eres tú y te amo"

Nuevas lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos cuando un rubor se deslizó por las mejillas del moreno.

"¿Estabas preocupado por eso?" se rio Frau "No te preocupes; siempre puedo salir con los dos a la vez si me siento insatisfecho"

"¡idiota pervertido!" un codo golpeó el abdomen del rubio y casi lo llevó a perder el equilibro por completo.

"¿Qué fue eso, maldito mocoso? ¡¿Quieres suicidarte?!"

"Eres horrible conduciendo, eso es todo" resopló Teito, dejando una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en sus labios.

"¡Eres un maldito mocoso!"

"Y tú eres un súper estúpido pervertido, excéntrico y súper imbécil"

Frau solo entrecerró los ojos mientras estrujaba su cerebro en busca de adjetivos ofensivos adecuados. Sin embargo, para su diversión personal, se conformó con un "Maldito y lindo ángel" y sonrió mientras las mejillas de Teito se adornaban con un rojo increíble.

"Bueno, hemos llegado" anunció Frau, parando la moto en frente de la residencia del adolescente.

Teito se bajó cautelosamente de la moto y se deslizó por la puerta abierta, apenas consciente de los pasos dudosos que le seguían por el patio.

El aire era fresco y el olor dulce a flores flotaba por el frío de la noche iluminada por la luna. La luz de la farola se filtraba a través de los árboles e iluminaba tenuemente el jardín delantero con su luz plateada. Todo estaba tranquilo a excepción de los pasos que hacían crujir la masa de hojas y hierba seca.

"Teito"

"Mmm…" respondió Teito y cayeron en un cómodo silencio durante un pacífico minuto cuando-

Con un repentino movimiento, Frau hizo que el moreno chocase contra el ciruelo, su rostro se acercó peligrosamente a la pequeña nariz y las sonrojadas mejillas. Teito miró a su asaltante con las esmeraldas abiertas ampliamente, sus labios temblando mientras que las palabras decidían morir en su garganta. El rostro del rubio se veía más pálido de lo normal con la luz plateada de la luna, sus ojos azules parecían relámpagos.

"Yo…si tú… Mi-la condición y yo…" Frau suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no estaba llegando a nada con ese tartamudeo sin sentido.

"¿Q-Quieres decir algo?" tartamudeó Teito por encima del fuerte martilleo de su pequeño corazón.

Frau miró al pequeño moreno atrapado por él. El contorno de Teito asomando a través de la enorme chaqueta del rubio que lo envolvía completamente al ser tan pequeño y todo colorado, y mirándole con lo que parecían unos amplios ojos esmeraldas algo asustados, viéndose tan… vulnerable.

Se inclinó un poco más y apoyó la barbilla en el cuello desnudo del moreno con un último suspiro "Te quiero tanto" su aliento helado golpeando la bronceada piel, provocando un escalofrío en la espalda del moreno.

"Pero-" el adolescente mayor arrastró al moreno a un abrazo, con los brazos envolviendo con fuerza el frágil cuerpo "Ni siquiera pude protegerte" Teito parpadeó.

"¿Merezco siquiera estar cercad de ti?" susurró contra el cabello enmarañado de su amado y luego, de repente, soltó al chico y sonrió tímidamente "Lo siento por eso, buenas noches mocoso" y se giró para dirigirse a la puerta como si nada hubiese pasado.

Teito le miró confundido antes de correr hacia el rubio y tirar de su brazo.

"¿Eh?" Frau alzó una ceja.

"T-Tu chaqueta"

"Oh, cierto" se giró para quedar de frente al moreno que todavía se agarraba de su brazo.

Teito inmediatamente se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio al rubio.

"¿Si?" preguntó Frau, dándose cuenta de que su cita todavía no había quitado el agarre de su brazo.

Teito alzó la vista hacia los azules cegadores que lo miraban. Centelleaban como las brillantes estrellas en la oscura manta nocturna; las antorchas celestiales.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Teito estaba ya de puntillas, sus labios se posaron sobre la piel de porcelana de la mejilla de Frau. En el momento en que fue golpeado con el significado de su acción, Teito retrocedió inmediatamente y corrió hacia el porche, respondiéndole con un buenas noches. El rubio se mantuvo inmóvil como una estatua cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró de golpe, moviéndose su mano entonces lentamente hacia el lado de su cara, notando la ligera calidez de los suaves labios del moreno.

Teito estaba apoyado contra la puerta, la pulsera apretada fuertemente contra su pecho y el corazón golpeando contra su caja torácica tan fuerte que sintió que sufriría un paro cardíaco. Honestamente, nunca había esperado que su anhelo tomara cartas en el asunto contra la lógica que clamaba su cerebro. ¡Todavía no podía creer que realmente hiciera eso!

Pasos amplios se escucharon entonces caminando por el pavimento; la farola situada en la esquina reflejaba una sonrisa triunfante en la cara rosada del rubio mientras que la moto se alejaba por la calle.

 _Las pequeñas escapadas al gimnasio y los largos desvíos a la biblioteca terminan en castos besos y mediocres ataques al corazón. Un hecho real._

 **FIN**

 _ **~ Extra ~**_

"Mikage, ¡¿qué estabas haciendo con mi coche?!" Hakuren le lanzó una mirada mortal a Mikage al inspeccionar las diversas abolladuras y arañazos en su Mustang azul y apenas controlando la ira.

"Haku-Hakuren, lo siento" Mikage tragó saliva mientras retrocedía un paso y se alejaba de los amenazadores pasos de su primo y su aura oscura, hacia la puerta principal. La vida nunca le había parecido tan preciada.

"¡MIKAGE CELESTINE!" la gente se alejó mientras los gritos se extendían por la casa y de esta salían fuertes ruidos.


End file.
